The Walking Dead (Video Game)
For the other video games in The Walking Dead universe, see Video Game. The Walking Dead Video Game (also known as The Walking Dead: A Telltale Games Series) is an episodic video game that takes place within Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead comic series. The game is developed and published by Telltale Games, associated with Skybound Entertainment. Telltale released the start of Season 1 at the beginning in spring of 2012. The first episode of the adventure game debuted on April 24, 2012, for PC, Mac, and the PlayStation Network, on April 27, for Xbox Live Arcade, and on July 26th, for the iOS. Due to the late release of the game for iOS, episode 2 became available for download on August 29th. The entire first season, (along with the "400 Days" DLC), was released on August 20, 2013, for the PlayStation Vita. Kirkman has said that, unlike typical zombie games such as Left 4 Dead, it focuses more on characterization and emotion than action. It is also the first game from Telltale to use the PlayStation Move. It is a point-and-click horror adventure, focusing on problem-solving rather than combat.Steve Sunu, Telltale Games Announces New "The Walking Dead" Website & Screenshots, Comic Book Resources, (February 15, 2012). Season 2 was confirmed to be planned by Telltale Games in July 2012. Later on, they pushed the release date towards Autumn 2013. The first episode of Season 2 was released on December 17th for PC/Mac via Steam and on PlayStation Network. It was released for Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network Europe and iOS on December 18th. Other platform releases are yet to be announced. Episodes Season 1 Downloadable Content(s) Episodes Retail Releases Cast Season 1 (In order of introduction) *Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett - Ep.1-5 *Mark Barbolak as Police Officer - Ep.1 *Rebecca Schweitzer as Diana - Ep.1&5 (Voice only in Ep. 1) *Melissa Hutchison as Clementine - Ep.1-5 *Peter Edward Mussad as Shawn Greene - Ep.1 *Brian R. Davis as Chet - Ep.1 *Jacob Battersby as Andre Mitchell - Ep.1 *Chuck Kourouklis as Hershel Greene - Ep.1 *Gavin Hammon as Kenny - Ep.1-5 *Cissy Jones as Katjaa - Ep.1-3 - Jolene Ep.2 and Brie Ep.4 *Max Kaufman as Duck - Ep.1-3 *Nick Herman as Glenn - Ep.1 *Nicole Vigil as Carley - Ep.1-3 *Nikki Rapp as Lilly - Ep.1-3 *Terence McGovern as - Larry Ep.1&2 *Sam Joan as Doug - Ep.1-3 *Brett Pels as Irene - Ep.1 *Ruby Butterfield as Steve - Ep.1, Travis - Ep.2, and Boyd - Ep.4 *Julian Kwasneski as Cop Radio - Ep.1 *Kim Farris as Walker eating girl - Ep.1 *Brittany Lee Hellmeister as Zombie - Ep.1 *Ryann Weller as Various Zombies - Ep.1-5 *Mark Middleton as Mark - Ep.2 *Kevin Burns as David Parker - Ep.2 *Trevor Hoffmann as Ben Paul - Ep.2-5 *Adam John Harrington as Andrew St. John - Ep.2 *Brian Sommer as Danny St. John - Ep.2 *Maxwell Zorbel as Bandit 1 - Ep.2-3 *Jeanie Kelsey as Brenda St. John - Ep.2 *Sean Ainsworth as Bandit #1 - Ep.2 *Jack Fusting as Bandit #2 - Ep.2 *Ben Knoll as Bandit #3 - Ep.2 *Lazar Levine as Bandit #4 - Ep.2 *Jolie Menzel as Beatrice - Ep.3 *Terence McGovern as Gary - Ep.3 *Roger Jackson as Charles - Ep.3-4, Stranger - Ep.3-4 (Radio voice only), and Dr. Logan - Ep.4 *Mara Junot as Christa - Ep.3-5, and Anna Correa - Ep.4 *Owen Thomas as Omid - Ep.3-5 *Erin Yvette as Molly - Ep.4 *Butch Eagle as Vernon - Ep.4 *Jason Victor as Clive - Ep.4 *Anthony Lam as Stranger - Ep.5 "400 Days" (DLC) (In order of chronological introduction) '' *Unknown as Macon Resident - Day 2'' *Anthony Lam as Vince - Day 2 & Epilogue *Erik Braa as Danny - Day 2 & Day 184 (Zombified, Determinant) *Trevor Hoffmann as Justin - Day 2 & Day 184 (Zombified, Determinant) *Will Beckman as Bennett - Day 2, Day 41 & Day 236 *J.S. Gilbert as Clyde - Day 2, Day 184 & Day 220 '' *Adam Harrington as Jerry - ''Day 2 *Benjie Ross as Marcus - Day 2 *Cissy Jones as Shel - Day 2, Day 236, Day 259 & Epilogue *Brett Pels as Becca - Day 2, Day 236, Day 259 & Epilogue *Jace Smykel as Wyatt - Day 41 & Epilogue *Brandon Bales as Eddie - Day 41 *Jefferson Arca as Nate - Day 41 & Day 184 *Vegas Trip as Russell - Day 184 & Epilogue *Mark Barbolak as Walt - Day 184 & Day 236 (Zombified, Determinant) *Rhoda Gravador as Jean - Day 184 & Day 236 *Erin Yvette as Bonnie - Day 220 & Epilogue *Adam Harrington as Leland - Day 220 *Cissy Jones as Dee - Day 220 *Kid Beyond as Roman - Day 220, Day 236 & Day 259 *Donovan Corneetz as Clive - Day 220, Day 236 & Day 259 *Dana Bauer as Stephanie - Day 220, Day 236 & Day 259 *Amy Ingersoll as Joyce - Day 236 & Day 259 '' *Mark Barbolak as Boyd - ''Day 236 & Day 259 (Determinant) *Jason Pimentel as Roberto - Day 236 *Rashida Clendening as Tavia - Epilogue *Julian Kwasneski as Radio Survivor - Epilogue Season 2 *Melissa Hutchison as Clementine - Ep.6 *Mara Junot as Christa - Ep.6 *Owen Thomas as Omid - Ep.6 *Scott Porter as Luke - Ep.6 *Dorian Lockett as Alvin - Ep.6 *Kid Beyond as Carlos - Ep.6 *Brian Bremer as Nick - Ep.6 *Brian Sommer as Pete - Ep.6 *Shay Moore as Rebecca - Ep.6 *Louisa Mackintosh as Sarah - Ep.6 In-Game Statistics The in-game statistics are tracked by the game when players are confronted with various but difficult choices. Players influence the story within the entire game when making these decisions, creating a “tailored” experience. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Marketing On February 15, 2012, Telltale announced the launch of "Playing Dead," a behind-the-scenes online talk show including guests like "The Walking Dead" creator, Robert Kirkman, and story consultant and "The Book of Eli" writer Gary Whitta. It was announced that the game would be available in disc format on December 4th, 2012, and that Episode 5 would be released alongside it. Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012) Russ Burlingame The Walking Dead Video Game Will Be Released December 4 ComicBook.com (September 23, 2012) Videos Playing Dead Official Trailers Downloadable Content Accolades Trailers Q&A Statistics Behind the Scenes Achievements/Trophies The following is a list of all obtainable Achievements and trophies in the game. System Requirements PC System Requirements Minimum: OS: XP Service Pack 3 / Vista / Windows 7 Processor: 2.0 GHz Pentium 4 or equivalent Memory: 3 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: ATI or NVidia card w/ 512 MB RAM (Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics) DirectX®: Direct X 9.0c Sound: Direct X 9.0c sound device Recommended: OS: XP Service Pack 3 / Vista / Windows 7 Processor: Core 2 Duo 2GHz or equivalent Memory: 3 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: ATI or NVidia card w/ 1024 MB RAM (Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics) DirectX®: Direct X 9.0c Sound: Direct X 9.0c sound device Mac System Requirements Minimum: OS: Snow Leopard (10.6.X) Processor: 2.3 Ghz Intel Memory: 4 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: 512 MB NVidia or ATI graphics card Additional: Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics or Mac Minis or early-generation MacBooks Recommended: OS: Snow Leopard (10.6.X) Processor: Core 2 Duo 2GHz Memory: 4 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: 1024 MB NVidia or ATI graphics card Additional: Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics or Mac Minis or early-generation MacBooks Awards This is a list of awards that The Walking Dead: Season 1 has been nominated for or received.'' Titles in bold have been officially given.'' External links *Walking Dead, Official site. *John Stewart, Walking Dead developers release ‘Playing Dead ep 02′, Gaming Examiner, (March 6, 2012). *The Walking Dead on Steam Trivia *Clementine's character was developed before Lee's because the designers wanted a "character that would act as a moral compass for the main character as he progressed through the game." Yoon, Andrew. The Walking Dead originally starred Clementine's brother Shack News (December 27, 2012) *By January 2013, The Walking Dead won over 60 'Game of the Year' awards, and as of June 2013, it has now won over 90. *Upon announcement of the '400 Days' DLC, Telltale reported that over 17 million episodes have been purchased across all platforms worldwide. *Clementine's brother was one of the original ideas for the main character, but was eventually axed due to the pre-existing relationship between the two. *There was a pre-order contest for The Walking Dead Video Game in which four randomly selected players who pre-ordered the game were selected to be transformed into the game as zombies, while one player won the grand prize of being transformed into a character in the game, dying, and coming back as a zombie. The four zombies appear in Episode 5 as Lee makes his way to The Marsh House and the grand prize winner was Brie Rosenholm, who the character Brie was based on. Brie appears in Episode 4 and then again in Episode 5 as a zombie. *In a interview with Gavin Hammon, the voice of Kenny, it was revealed that a scene was planned in which Lilly would appear in "No Time Left" with the RV again after her original departure, but it was never made.Axel TWD. The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Gavin Hammon Walking Dead Wiki (January 4, 2013) *Although it says: "Silence is a valid option", there are some points in the game that you are required to speak, or you will either respawn or nothing will happen until you do. *Writer Gary Whitta said that fans "won't have to wait for season two to play more Walking Dead". This was hinting towards the "400 Days" DLC. McWhertor, Michael. Telltale Games teases more The Walking Dead on Vine (update: second teaser) Polygon (June 3, 3013) **Choices made in Season 1 will carry over into "400 Days" and the choices made in "400 Days" will resonate into Season 2. References Category:Media and Merchandise Category:The Walking Dead Category:Video Game